Thermoelectric power generators use heat to generate electricity in order to electric or electronic devices. Smaller scale thermoelectric power generator systems may be useful during power outage situations or in environments where other conventional forms of electricity, such as batteries, are not available and may also aid in reducing one's electricity consumption.
Conventional systems, wherein a candle flame is used to produce heat to generate the power, have often had trouble producing enough heat to provide adequate power to operate electronic devices. For example, without adequate power, a light may fail to turn on or may be too faint to use as effective lighting.